


Dessert before Dinner

by metaljellyfish



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, End Game Spoilers, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, We Die Like Men, Well some, Y’all this is nasty, also snarky futaba is the best, fucking 11000 words just cause I wanted Akira to eat Akechi’s ass like a pastry, just Akechi spoilers, non-BETA’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaljellyfish/pseuds/metaljellyfish
Summary: Akechi did set up the invitation, Akira’s not the only one who’s hungry.





	Dessert before Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all what the fuck is this?? I have no excuse. I hope it’s coherent enough, I straight wanted just Akira eating ass and it turned into a monster. Have fun.

He was trying to pay attention, honest, but just like everything else that had been happening Akechi had to complicate things.

The Phantom Thieves had only just started the meeting; nothing critical, just following up on their progress of Sae’s palace on top of organizing the latest requests from Mishima into their weekly Mementos run. More importantly they used this time to indulge in a hobby it seemed all of them agreed on; snacking. The fold out table they used for their meeting was littered with snacks of all kinds, from Ryuji’s odd flavored chips and Ann’s favorite koala cookies to a fresh veggie tray straight from Haru’s garden and whatever Yusuke could contribute too after spending the majority of his weekly funds on new art supplies. Even Akechi suggested stopping by a favorite pastry shop of his, conveniently not too far from Central Street, which was a well received choice as the group was impressed with the recommendation. This added a few small cakes slices and creme filled pasties to the standard combini collection.

One of which Akechi was already indulging in.

He never actual joined the rest of the thieves at the table, Akira noted, he could have if he wanted, but also it was very obvious that he was outcasted even if everyone was playing nice for the moment. But the detective always said he was fine where he was at, easily stepping closer when the discussions became heated. Ann and Futaba had taken the couch this time, the model happily indulging in her cake hobby while the young hacker held a pocky stick in her mouth, concentrating more on her laptop then her snacks. Haru was sitting on the bench enjoying a cup of tea with Morgana lightly purring in her lap, having already indulged in some fatty tuna at Akira’s expense; she was discussing her vegetables with Yusuke next to her, whom she was also trying to get to take some home with him later tonight, worrying he wasn’t getting nearly enough of the right nutrition. Meanwhile Makoto sighed exasperated; the meeting sort of being derailed with all the snacking, even while nibbling on her own cookie. It didn’t help that Ryuji had started tossing some of whatever bite size snack he had grabbed in the air to try and catch in his mouth, he was surprisingly good at it even with Makoto’s nagging to not make a mess.

Oh and Akechi?

Akira, with the head of a taiyaki cake in his mouth, could catch him out of the corner of his eye without turning where he was sitting across the couch with Makoto to his left and Ryuji on the adjacent side in a fold out chair. The detective was at his regular spot, leaning against the wall with the window behind him, partially eaten pastry held up to his mouth, looking like he was about to take another bite but his eyes looked more lost in though, finding focus on the corner of Akira’s currently unoccupied desk. He couldn’t quite pin the emotion in those garnet irises or whatever thoughts that might be bouncing around; even with knowing Akechi’s eventual end goal to his deal with the Phantom Thieves. Often enough Akira could even swear he could see just a glint or sadness, maybe even disappointment. Regret? Either way, Akira just continued to watch him, the other thieves hopefully too engaged with their own distractions to notice their leader’s attention was on the group’s soon-to-be double crosser. 

Granted Akechi was a damn good distraction whether he was trying or not...

And too damn pretty for his own good. 

The light from the window was just turning golden for the evening; highlighting that soft honey hair of his in a near angelic glow. Akira would admit the detective prince looked his best caught up in his thoughts, whether it was in the middle of an conversation while waiting on the train or silence met at the other end of a coffee cup. Granted he certainly looked even more handsome in, shall he put it, other situations Akira’s been blessed to see, there was just something about watching Akechi go on a small thought tangent or become lost in his own silence; something that made it feel he was witnessing a hint of the real Goro Akechi and not the made for TV version he had been effortlessly parading around.

The soft sigh he could see him let out though his nose and the way his eyes fluttered closed, long brown lashes rested just above those perfectly highlighted cheeks. Impossible pretty lips opening to bite into the soft pastry and creme that Akira had just realized he was sudden jealous of.

Akechi quickly reopened his eyes in surprise, making a quiet muffled noise that would have gone unnoticed to anyone but Akira’s fine tuned senses. More of the pastry’s creme had unexpectedly bursted out, sugary white painted over his plush lips and began to run down the paper wrapping and over his gloves. He quickly noticed this, switching the pastry carefully to his other hand while trying to lick most of the creme off his mouth, Akira may or may not have just bitten an good chunk of fish shaped cake in just sheer reaction. As if he were oblivious to his surroundings, Akechi began to make work of cleaning up, pink tongue darting out to lick as his fingers, the contrast of creme and leather sliding between his lips which had not been fully cleaned to begin with. 

All of his own pornographic findings and Futaba’s seeming unlimited knowledge of kinks would have never prepared Akira for the site of his essential anti-thesis licking creme of his gloves like a damn cat and it was fucking hot ok.

Akira could feel the heat in his cheeks, the room practically empty to him with his peripheral vision practically zoomed in on Akechi’s face, a slight pink was tinged on him as well. Damn, he knew he had a sweet tooth, but he couldn’t be enjoying it that much, the leather couldn’t be making the flavor any better. Then again leave it the pleasant detective to just throw everything on its head like always. Damn, leather never looked fucking hotter than covered in sugary creme and resting on Akechi’s lips.

Who was looking right at Akira.

Oh shit, the dark haired thief froze, even while faced straight ahead his eyes had locked in place with Akechi’s, his own garnet gaze just a little wider and tongue still peeking out, comically it reminded him of the few times Morgana had done it while cleaning himself. The difference now being Akechi’s tongue darted back in and those lips flicked up into a mischievous grin for the briefest second.

Never breaking Akira’s line of sight, the detective’s eyes lidded ever so slightly, almost sultry Akira projected, and his mouth parted again, slowly swiping that too clever pink tongue on the last bit of creme on his thumb. The implication of the action obvious at was he was implying.

The bastard was obviously taunting him, and it worked.

Akira nearly choked on the too large bite he had taken, shutting his eyes to break away from the detective’s gaze, bringing his other hand up to his mouth in reaction. This in turn got the rest of the party’s attention on him; Ryuji sitting up in shock with Makoto asking if he was ok. Akira merely made a grab for his drink, taking an hard gulp and letting out an exhausting sigh, responding about he just took too big a bite. Akechi meanwhile gestured at Ann, asking for an extra napkin. She obliged, carefully holding it over Futaba as not to block her view of the laptop screen, laughing at herself for a moment as the detective made careful efforts to clean up properly.

“You’re so prim and proper, who knew you were actually a messy eater.” She joked, taking another bite of her cake. Akechi chuckled back casual in response, he was well used to the team’s jabs by now.

“Normally no, but that’s why I like these the best, they don’t skimp out on the filling.” He simply joked back in a casual tone, like it was nothing. 

“Dude, no need to hurry. No ones gonna steal your snacks.” Ryuji had said at Akira with an added slap on the back of his chair and another quick toss of snack in the air, this time missing, bouncing off his forehead and landing in the floor.

“Ryuji! Seriously, you’re making such a mess.” Makoto snapped at the blonde.

“Meh it’s not like I can’t clean it.” He waved her off, bending over to pick up his fallen snack and throw it into one of the empty snack bags.

Akira sighed again, this time in relief and taking a much smaller bite. Seemed like no one had noticed the actual cause of his choking, no one at least but Akechi, the bastard. He was back over at his usual spot, cleaned up and continuing where he had left off with his precious pastry. Finishing off the last bites, he swiped the last bits of creme that had spilled on the wrapper with his thumb and forefinger, licking it off his gloved hand once again, as if oblivious to the fact that Akira was actively watching.

Except he knew. Oh, he knew alright.

Akira made a small frown, popped the tail end of his taiyaki in his mouth and pulled his phone out and typed out a quick text.

J: Are you full on desserts or can you go for seconds?

He quickly flipped his phone face down on his leg and suddenly took more interest in his bottled drink then anything else. He could hear the subtle jingle coming from Akechi’s coat pocket, keeping his attention focused elsewhere to not be caught staring again, especially on the smirk and quiet chuckle coming from the detective. Trying to play it off, Akira placed an elbow on the table to rest his head in his hand, half paying attention to Yusuke going on about the aesthetics of gardening. That’s when he heard the ding of his own phone, waiting those few moments that kept him from looking desperate (he hoped). He lifted his phone up enough just to catch the response.

C: I’m always up for desserts. Is this an invitation?

Akira couldn’t help but huff just slightly. He could even heard it in his pleasant but sarcastic tone. Shifting back again in his seat but still hunched over in his slouchy fashion, he flipped his phone back over and typed out a response. 

J: Depends. Seems you’ve got my sweet tooth acting up.

He knew Akechi was too clever for his own good, so he felt the insinuation may have felt heavy handed, but Akira liked to think himself as suave. As he flipped his phone back down he heard Akechi’s ding again, though Akira couldn’t glance over to see the detective’s reaction since as soon as he looked up he was met with Futaba glaring insistently from just over her laptop screen. The thieves’ leader just sort of stared back confused and a little indignant, he couldn’t began to think of why she’d be staring-

Oh shit, his eyes went wide; Futaba still had his phone hacked. And she had Akechi’s under her ever-watchful programs too.

“Ah, I’m very sorry everyone. Work just messaged me with something urgent that I need to take care off.” Akechi said with practiced ease. Akira could call his bluff though, unless Akechi could consider planning a booty call work.

“Oh, no that’s ok.” Makoto stepped in to response, seeing how Akira was too frozen to respond. “Honestly I don’t think we’re going to accomplish much else.” She sighed, eyes darting to Haru and Yusuke now inthralled in the discussion of cross breeding vegetable seeds to try and create something that combines the most aesthetically pleasing elements of all the others vegetable types, Ann chiming in with thoughts of how you could use that instead to get vegetables to taste more like desserts.

“I see, well I still think something good has come out of this meeting. Please text me later if anything else of importance comes up.” Akechi smiled with that signature made-for-TV grin, crinkling his pastry’s paper wrapper and napkin together, adding it to the small pile of trash on the table. The others acknowledged him leaving as he walked to the staircase, picking up his signature attaché case on the way down.

And Akira just... watched him leave? It would be a lie to say he was disappointed but he couldn’t let it show on his expression. He bit his bottom lip as he instinctively to twist one of curls of his bangs, listening to the few snide comments of relief from a few of the other thieves once they were certain the detective was out of earshot. It was obvious that none of the others really cared for Akechi, some more vocal about it then others. Often it felt like Akira was the only one who seemed to have any positive feelings about him, regardless of the quiet frankly fucked-up situation he was in. 

His phone vibrated again, it honestly surprised him.

C: I suppose I’ll indulge you then. Please message me when everyone leaves for the evening, I wanted to run back to my apartment for a moment to take care of a few things.

Oh.

Akira felt stupid for a moment, but then all the implications from that one text hit him, and all the mental images of Akechi “taking care of a few things” distracted him for a moment too long.

“Akira?” Makoto, whom he forgot was right next to him, what are you doing with your phone out right in front of her, spoke in a questioning tone. He snap reacted flipping his phone back down on his leg and looked at her, thankfully she didn’t have a suspicious look to her, she seemed more frustrated than anything. “Maybe we should take that as a hint to end the meeting here. We haven’t made much more progress, and I doubt we’ll get any farther at this rate.” She made a vague gesture with her cookie at the rest of the thieves, seemingly involved in their own things.

“Oh! I’m sorry Mako-chan, guess this wasn’t the most productive meeting...” Haru chimed in right before popping a slice of cucumber in her mouth in a dejected manner. In turn, Yusuke looked off to the other side, scratching his cheek while Ann slumped some in her seat, fork sticking out of her mouth. 

“Eh, they can’t all be great meetings, least we don’t gotta deal with Akechi for the rest of the day...” Ryuji casually crumpled his snack bag and tossed it on the table with the rest of the trash then leaned back in his chair, posture bad with his legs splayed our, scratching his side under his school uniform. Morgana then leaped from Haru’s lap to the table, wrinkling his nose at the trash before looking at Makoto and Akira.

“We do still have time before the next infiltration. We’ll chalk today up as a team-building exercise.” He shrugged, or whatever the cat equivalent of shrugging was, Akira couldn’t help but mimic the gesture. He did however catch the groan Futaba made, sinking farther behind her laptop screen.

“I suppose so then.” Makoto sighed, taking a small bite of cookie.

“Meeting adjourned?” Ryuji looked at Akira questioningly with his bottled drink in hand. The leader gave him a quick nod. “Meeting adjourned then.” The faux blond knocked his bottle back, downing the rest of it in a few gulps then slamming the bottle on the fold out table. “So now what?” 

“Clean up, I guess?” Ann took the plastic fork from her mouth and placed it with her now empty cake box. A round of agreeing but mildly disgruntled noises follows and the group began to organize the remaining snacks from the trash. After; as Akira started making work of dismantling the folding table the rest of the Thieves started making their plans. Haru agreed for Yusuke to stop buy her place to look at the small garden she had started on her balcony, he was very much enamored with the idea of getting to draw plants for a life study. Ann was talking with Makoto about going to the mall to shop around for a new winter coat, Ryuji’s phone continuously chimed while he helped Akira with the chairs, he indicated it was his mom sending him a shopping list so he needed to bolt as soon as he could. The others slowly made they’re way out as well, Akira declined Ann’s shopping offer, but she still had Makoto. This left Futaba, who had spent more time still on her laptop then helping out with clean up. She lingered a little longer than the rest, packing up her laptop and charger, and unceremoniously picked up Morgana on her way to the stairs. 

“H-Hey!!” The cat squeaked, already in an awkward position being picked up longways, leaving his back legs and tail to hang like some sort of early cat meme.

“Come on Mona, you can come home with me. You don’t wanna be here tonight.” The hacker responded in that oh-so as-a-matter-of-factly voice, adjusting her handling the wiggling bundle of fur so that she now cradled him like a baby. Akira secretly knew Morgana liked being held like that but threatened the boy multiple times to take that secret to the grave.

“What? Why?!” He bellowed, meowed?

Futaba gave one quick look over her shoulder at Akira, who had simple stuck his hands in his uniform pockets. She was definitely giving him that ‘I can’t believe you Joker’ look, huffing as she made he way down the stairs, rather impressively given how full her hands were. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

Akira could still manage to make out Morgana’s whining as the bell dinged. This letting him standing in the attic alone, giving his living space a once over glance, sufficiently cleaned up from their previous meeting. He let out a sign, sitting down on the couch and pulling his phone out again. Akechi hadn’t sent anything else since his last response. He glanced at the time before setting his phone on the desk, standing up to begin changing out of his school uniform.

He had some time to prepare.

—

After a few hours, a brief stop in Shinjuku before swinging by the grocery and the thankful reprieve that Boss decided to leave early today, Akira was alone in the attic again. He was on his phone again, finally typing a response to Akechi.

J: Sorry for wait; I had a few errands too. Everyone’s gone.

A pause; he felt like he should put something witty or otherwise corny. Flirty texting was harder than it looked. He opted to hit send instead. But he paused again, the. Quickly typed another message.

J: Can I make one request?

C: Alright, I’m on my way over.

C: Oh? Request?

Akira hesitated for just a second, rather amused that the other responded so quickly. Was Akechi just waiting around for his signal to come over?

J: Wear the gloves?

He had to briefly wonder what was becoming of his life if one of his goals included ‘lick cream off of Goro Akechi’s gloved hands’ but damn if he wasn’t determined. Another notification quickly cut that thought off.

C: If you insist.

Akira let out a breath he wasn’t aware his was holding. Now just to wait for the detective to arrive, he already had his room prepared for the evening, but now he just had to kill time until then. While he debated on a bath he opted to wait until later, considering his plans for the night he was certain the both of them would be in dire need of a bath. So he decided to brew some coffee, it would give him practice and he was certain Akechi wouldn’t turn down a free cup. Also it would let him watch out for the detective.

He went downstairs, turning on one set of lights just so he could see his way around the kitchen, double checking the door was locked and the sign said closed (thankfully Boss took care of that on his way out.) Akira removed his plain black blazer, throwing it on the back of one of the booth seats, and took his apron off the wall hook, tying it around his waist while walking around the counter. He started the burner on the coffee maker and grabbed a jar, which may or may not have been the detective’s preferred blend, and began the practiced routine of brewing a perfect cup. The minutes seemed to drag on but after making one batch that turned out way too bitter, Akira made a satisfying cup with plenty left to share.

A tap on the door caught the thief’s attention, placing his cup on the counter and padding over to the glass door with Akechi’s figure clearly showing through, peering inside with a hand shielding the setting sun’s light in order to get a better look inside. Akira quickly unlocked the door and with a familiar bell chime welcomed his guest in.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” The detective responded with an unassuming chuckle. He was still wearing his uniform from earlier, maculate as always, hands still clad in leather just as Akira requested. He had to try very hard to not smile at that fact.

“It’s fine. I made coffee if you’d like some.” The thief ushered him in, quickly locking the door behind him while Akechi made his own way to the bar, taking a seat out of pure habit.

“Coffee and dessert? My, I feel like I’m being spoiled.” Akechi teased, a light chuckle following. With his elbows propped on the bar, he laced his gloved hands and rested his chin on top of them, carefully watching Akira walk back behind the counter to fix a second cup. He made quick work of fixing the detective’s preferred drink, setting it carefully in front of him before returning to finishing his own mug. Akira watched as Akechi delicately handled the hot drink, blowing gently before taking a small sip, his cheeks and tip of his nose looked just ever so slightly pink but that had to have been from the drink right? He made a please sigh, letting the rim of the cup rest just so on his bottom lip. “Delicious as always.”

Akira couldn’t help but smile in response, maybe even blush a little himself, hiding it away as his took a long sip of his own.

A few moments passed in comfortable but charged silence. Akira watched as the elder boy took small, savoring sips, occasionally catching his glance, Akechi in response gave a smile, one that felt bashful and almost genuine. It warmed the thief’s heart; for all the fake layers and masks he laid on Akechi could be just down right precious when he really wanted to. It makes Akira wonder if there is anything he can do to change the detective’s true intentions. A clink of china brought Akira away from that thought, Akechi had set his cup down and was now looking directly at him with a curious expression.

“So, what exactly did you have in mind for dessert?” Speaking the final word with heavy implication. Akira let out a huff as he downed the last of his coffee.

“A few ideas, I got some inspiration from the meeting today.” He replied with sarcasm, Akechi got another laugh out of that.

“Kurusu-kun, dare say you weren’t thinking of such inappropriate things with all your friends around?” Akechi eyed him carefully with a teasing eyebrow raised while Akira twirled the same strand of his bangs he always did, putting his cup in the sink to wash later. Then he leaned on the counter, face only inches from the detective’s, steel shaded eyes shining in the few warm light.

“Are you really going to play that card? What about you, making such a mess of yourself today?” A flash of teeth shone behind the smirk, Joker’s signature smile. Flirting was much easier in person, he concluded. The detective was staring right back, the bridge of his nose tinged pink but he kept his infallible mask up with a laugh, coffee cup splitting the space between them as he took a sip. The cup stayed on his lips, almost tempting.

“That, purely was an accident.” He said it, but Akira still had trouble believing him. “However, I’m so far enjoying the results.”

Fucking tease.

Akira gently tipped the cup down and away, leaning forward to fill in the space with a kiss. Soft, sweet, loving to anyone who could see through LeBlanc’s dim windows. A small hurtful twinge struck his heart, he wish it could always be as sweet and loving as things appeared, but he figured it was better to take what he could get.

“Upstairs?” Akira opened his eyes just quick enough to catch the soft expression on Akechi’s face, pretty pink dusted on his cheeks and nose while long brown lashes fluttered open to garnet irises looking back at him. Lips parted slightly but then turned into a pleasant smile, not one of his easy to turn fake smiles, a genuine one.

“May I finish my coffee first, I would hate to waste the hard work you put into making it.” He said just so nonchalantly, backing away just enough to get the cup back up to his mouth. Akira breathed a laugh back and backed away as well.

“Fine I suppose.” While he replied with an exaggerated whine and some slight dramatic flare, which he got Akechi to laugh at, Akira was patient. He let the detective enjoy his drink while he tended to cleaning up behind the counter and making sure the coffee maker was off. When Akechi finished, sounding off with the clink of his cup back on the counter and a slight noise as he stretched. Akira took his cup, placing it in the sink next to is, he could wash them later, already hanging his apron on the hook. He waited, watching, Akechi took his sweet time getting off the barstool, stretching slightly with a soft satisfied groan, slowly picking at the buttons on his coat as if just to tease what was underneath.

It made Akira lick his lips instinctively.

“After you?” The thief offered, standing by the entrance to the stairs, Akechi let out another chuckle.

“Ever the gentleman.” His voice was still light and teasing but the blush on his face road higher. He was finishing the last button and starting to pull his coat of his shoulders, making his was up the stairs, Akira right on his heels. Safe to say he was enjoying the view at this angle from the short climb, the reveal of his white dress shirt and fitted black slacks, thighs tightening under the fabric with each step, also to say the detective didn’t have a cute butt would be the understatement of the year. They made it up to Akira’s makeshift room, Akechi draping his coat over the banister, now pulling at his tie to loosen it, he gave a glance to the thief shuffling behind him.

“So, you have me curious, why were you so keen on my gloves today?” He asked with a curious glint in his eye. Akira’s response was a familiar smirk, and with a smooth flip like if were one of his daggers, he revealed the can of whipped cream he was hiding behind his back. 

“Simply,” the detective was crossing his arms, eyeing the can, “I was sad I couldn’t clean you up earlier. I was hoping you would let me this time.”

Akechi raised an eyebrow in honest surprise, but then that bashful but devious smile graced his lips, Akira right in front of him. He shook his head, feathered honey brown locks falling in his eyes but he brushed them away with a gloved hand before holding out two fingers. Narrowing his gaze he watched Akira shake the can, pop the lid off and placed a good sized dollop on the end of his waiting fingertips. Wordlessly he brought them to his lips, peeking his tongue out to taste before opening wide. He took both fingers into his mouth down just an inch, lips spreading the cream over the leather before letting his tongue lap up his mess, he could hear the sharp intake of breath the detective took but Akira was in his own world. Sweet cream melded with the salt and bitter tang of leather and it all melted on his palette, he could feel the mess on his lips but he took the fingers in deeper, getting his tongue between them, licking then sucking, grey eyes closed in focus.

Just when most of the cream flavor disappeared and the weight of Akechi’s fingers laid on his tongue, steel eyes opened heavily with a moan, giving the detective a sultry look. He let the fingers slip out with a wet pop, licking his pink messy lips in satisfaction.

“I’m going to absolutely devour you.” Akira spoke in a low dangerous tone, leaving a very flustered but equal turned on Akechi to mutter a curse under his breath, the thief kissed his fingertips while admiring the perfect blushed face.

“You’re a mess Kurusu.” He managed to say with some composure.

“Nah, you’ll be a mess once I’ve had my fill of you, Goro.” 

The sharp implication and use of his given name made him snap like a rubberband, clean hand reaching to yank at that mess of black hair and tug forward, mouths colliding in a way far from the tender kiss shared moments ago downstairs. This was the kiss of two starved individuals who simply couldn’t get enough of the other, kissing rough and hungry. Akira made the first move to dart his tongue out, licking his way into Akechi’s mouth, sharing the sweet flavor on his lips. 

Akira forced them to part after a good few moments, lips fractions apart and still wet and connected by a thin string of saliva, no sense in spoiling themselves on the appetizers.

“A-Akira...” it was faintly breathed out but he still caught Akechi’s voice barely whispered out, Akira letting out a puff of a laugh.

“Clothes.” He responded as a simple response.

A curt nod, Akechi already not thinking and wiping his dirty glove on his shirt before getting to work on his tie. Akira could tell he needed the brief moment, despite how put together his act was, the brunette would get easily overwhelmed in many of their more intimate moments. From the first time they wound up a tangled mess of limbs in his bed, Akira was surprised how submissive the other would become. Maybe it just proves how really deep down Goro was just a lonely soul throw into this world like the rest of them. That he was more than a pretty face on TV and a tool for some corrupt adult.

“Do you... still want the gloves on?” Akira had been watching the detective strip as he made the attempt on his own clothes. Akechi had removed his tie and got halfway through the buttons on his shirt, looking at thief owlishly. Cute, was about the only thought Akira had.

“No, I think I wanna move on to the next treat.” He replied with a devious glint, getting back to taking his shirt. “Hmm, take your shirt and socks off, but leave your pants on for now.” 

Akechi let out a huff but complied, pulling the gloves off before getting back to his shirt; shoes, socks and belt following the pile on the couch. Meanwhile Akira set the whipped cream can down on the TV table to pull his shirt off, leaving his own jeans on as well. He picked the can back up and used it to point towards his poor-excuse-but-managed-to-hold-up-suprisingly-well bed.

“Now, be good and lay down for me?” It had the inflection of a question but was quite clearly a command. Akechi obliged once more, sitting carefully on the bare bed; Akira had already removed the comforter he used and simply left some cheap sheets he didn’t mind wrecking, before turning and stretching out. This did leave Akira just enough time to admire the detective’s half stripped form, seemingly flawless pale skin taunt over the outline of defining muscles following the line of his chest to his hipbone where the rest was blocked by black dress slacks, with his hand obviously palming at his half hard cock hiding underneath, hazy garnet eyes watching him, waiting to see where he was going next.

Akira did have his plans, but he’s like to think one of his best skills as a leader was his ability to improv at the last minute. He picked up Akechi’s tie from the clothing pile before he followed to the bed.

“A few rules.” He started, still standing but now up the edge of the mattress, just close enough his could run a gentle finger up the crease of Akechi’s slacks. “First; safe word out of you’re ever uncomfortable or overwhelmed. I have no intention of stopping once I start.”

That got Akechi’s attention quick, giving him a curious and mildly flustered look. “Just what do you have planned? I have some ideas, but you’re not being entirely clear.”

“I did tell you. I’m going to devour you.” Akira deadpan replied, the detective’s tie held up to his mouth as if to hide his smirk. “Second rule; you don’t get to touch me. I think I’d rather you be at my absolute mercy.”

Akechi simply became more frustrated in response but said nothing, merely nodding. Meanwhile Akira’s hand had found the brunette’s, holding them both together by the wrists, then began wrapping the tie around them until he felt it was secure enough, but also wasn’t too tight to hurt either him nor damage the tie. He guided his hands down his arms, gently caressing as it travelled down passed his neck and chest, Akechi bending into touch, until his fingertips stopped at the edge of the detective’s slacks.

“Last rule,” Akira paused, still with that dangerous glint in his steel eyes. “No holding back. I want to hear you, loud and clear.”

Akechi let out a brief laugh, “You’ll have to make me.” It was all implied, keep on your word and I might.

“Oh don’t worry.” The thief replied. “I will.”

He then wasted no time tugging the pants off, leaving Akechi in his simple black underwear, doing no favors to hide his arousal. Akira let his fingers ghost over his pale skin, barely touching over his straining member, Akechi letting out a small, cut off noise from the touch. 

“Can- can you kiss me again?” Akechi spoke softly, looking from under his long lashes, and who was Akira to deny him. The bashful shy look suited the detective, and it just made the other boy want to kiss him breathless. He leaned over, letting his lips fall aligned with Akechi’s, kissing deep and slow while he let his nimble fingers trail everywhere the could reach. He could kiss him forever, locked in a moment that ignored all other circumstances, but that wasn’t his intent tonight.

Akira pulled away again, leaving the detective to whine once more, but when he saw the dark haired boy reach for the whipped cream can again, he paused, watching his next move with bated curiosity. Shaking the can, Akira then placed a good sized dollop on two fingers before placing them before the brunette’s lips.

“Lick.”

Akechi obeyed, tongue darting to taste the sweet cream first then licking the whole dollop off. Before he had the chance to eat the rest Akira lunged back down, sealing their lips together. The detective let out a muffled gasp, Akira’s tongue invaded his open mouth, cream spreading on his palette making a mess between their lips. The flavors of cream and coffee blended naturally, Akira fell a shiver run down his spine, the cream did taste sweeter like this, it only made him more hungry. He separated again, leaving Akechi’s mouth open, still wanting more, cream spilled from the edges of his lips. Akira licked it right up, leaving the detective to whine at his lewd, unabashed action.

“Ah-Akira.“ Akechi breathed out, lidded eyes watching Akira grab the can again, kissing him deep again. When he parted again, leaving them both breathless again, Akira sat up again, straddling the other’s thighs, licking his lips to taste the lingering flavor of cream and Akechi. He readied the can once more, gently easing Akechi’s head back to bare his neck, letting out a single line of cream along his throat. A sharp gasp sounded from the brunette, quickly followed but a long gasping moan as Akira’s tongue was right on his throat, licking right from his collarbone all the way up. He kept mouthing his neck even after the sweet cream was gone, the taste of skin still just as good, Akira just wanted to dig his teeth in, doing so slightly. 

He could feel Akechi’s body squirm and tense under him as he focused on nipping and sucking all along his neck, the way his breath would hitch and his voice would try and crack through, arms flexing, he could hear his hands trying to grab uselessly bound by the satin material. “You-“ he breathed, “You really wanted to do this that badly?”

Akira let out a laugh in the crook of his neck and raised his head, glasses slid half down his nose, glancing down at him over the black frames. He licked his lips of the last traces of cream before giving a devilish smirk. “You have no idea.” He teased, pulling his glasses off completely, using help from his mouth to close them with one hand, Akechi staring intently at the action, and place them on the windowsill. Going back to his work, Akira continued to kiss along the detective’s neck and slowly made his way down his chest. “This is your fault, you know.” He said in between kisses, “Being the distracting snack that you are.”

Akechi legitimately snorted at that, trying his hardest to hold back his laughter, “Did you seriously just say that?” 

In turn, Akira laughed too, it was silly and cheesy, but it all felt so natural. Warm and welcoming, like something familiar. In any case he was getting off task; setting his sights on making as many marks across the brunette’s soft skin as possible, pulling a pleasurable hum in agreement from Akechi. His hands wandered again, one finding itself along his chest, rolling and pinching at his nipples with dexterous fingers. This pulled a sharp jolt from the older boy, biting back a sharp cry. 

“Ah, what did I say?” Akira teased, pinching just a touch harder, Akechi still biting into his lip to hold his whimpers, tilting his face away into his arm.

“D-Damn tease.” The detective bit out, but was hardly as venomous as he intended, face flushed trying to hide away. Akira backed off again, only for a mild reprieve just to grab the can once more, another shake and he was pouring generous amounts on both pink nips. Akechi gave another cry from the cold sensations on his already overly sensitive buds, nearly regretting that the young thief found out them out as a major weak point, only making his flush run deeper. His reactions only just caused Akira’s hunger to grow.

“Don’t hold back that voice of yours.” He purred lowering back down onto Akechi’s chest. “I want to hear. Every. Single. Sound.” He punctuated right before his tongue began to dig into the sweet cream, smearing it all over the sensitive skin, mixing in flicks and nibbles with gentle licks.

“Hah-!” Akechi finally let out a sharp gasp as he arched up into Akira’s mouth, eyes shut tight. He squirmed more underneath the thief’s lithe body, left practically at his mercy. Once all the cream was gone on one side, he moved to the other repeating the same process, leaving Akechi a whimpering, wanting mess.

“So sensitive.” Akira responded after letting go of the other nipple with a pop, warm grey eyes watching him in such a loving way, it left Akechi even more flustered. His hands already started trailing again. “Where else are you sensitive at, hm?” He hummed thoughtfully, fully knowing all of the weak points on the detective’s body.

“Akira-“ A mix of a huff and a whine left Akechi’s mouth, with Akira shifting downwards this allowed his hips to cant up into his touch. Those fingers got right to the edge of his boxers, tongue peeked out to lick his dry lips as he watched Akira pull the band, gasping as the air his cock, hard and dripping as it sprung up with a string of precum connecting from his skin to the head.

And Akira simply starred in awe like a kid in a candy store.

“God you look so delicious.” One quick lick all the way up just to taste the brunette’s natural flavor before picking the can up again. “I can’t wait to eat you right up~”

“A-Akira-“ Akechi let another pant out, hips jolting again as his legs spread out of instinct to accommodate for the younger boy being between them. Garnet eyes darted between the can and Akira’s devious smirk, knowing what was going to happen next but still shivering with anticipation. What Akira would probably consider his finest culinary work yet, he set to work decorating the other’s dick like a true masterwork baker. “Ha-“ This left Akechi in another fit of twitches and pants as he dealt the odd sensation of cream melting on his heated sensitive bits.

Akira set the can back on the windowsill and then reached for the other bottle he strategically placed there before hand, his recent purchase of vanilla-flavored lube. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of Akechi though, taking his other hand to spread his thighs apart further, his own cock twitching under his pants which reminded him he probably should have taken those off, but was too busy when he saw Akechi’s cute, pink hole already wet and used.

“Oh? Naughty Goro, you already played with yourself here?” Really Akira didn’t mind, he expected the detective’s preparations, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t tease endlessly. Akechi huffed again, definitely more flustered this time.

“I- I simply was just preparing for whatever you had planned.” He looked even more flushed and vulnerable in his compromising position, arms still well above his head and body fully exposed. “I didn’t do anything else though, I-I was-“ He paused, sidetracked by Akira now running a finger through the cream.

“You were?” A playful tease, he rubbed into the tip, cream mixing in with the dripping precum, and Akechi flinched again at the sensation.

“I was saving myself for you, I wanted you to make me cum.” He practically blurred out in a run-on sentence, looking up at Akira with such a puppy dog expression, practically begging. Cute he thought again, absentmindedly licking the tip of his finger, sweet and salty flavors blending on his palette again. He could hear Akechi make another whine as his bright eyes watched and waited, trying his best to be patient.

“How sweet,” He coo’d, dipping his finger to gather cream again. “Would you like a taste too?”

Wordlessly, Akechi parted his lips, just enough to signal yes and Akira wasted no time, gently touching his finger to let a pink tongue peek out to taste but then shoving the whole thing in. It caught the detective off guard, gasping in muffled shock but his eyes fluttered shut, noises turning pleasured as Akira pressed his tongue down, spreading the sweet blend of flavors around. He let out a groan himself, watching the stupidly pretty double-crosser attempt to suck on the digit, body practically screaming at him to pleasure him, left completely at his mercy, a far cry from the prim and proper detective persona he played everyday. Akira pulled his finger away, Akechi actually whined at the lost.

“Such a good boy, I just want to do so many naughty things to you~” Akira practically purred as he dragged his wet finger from the other’s lips down all the way back down to cream-covered dick, twitching and tempting him like a sweet desert. He finally ducked back down again, licking a solid stripe through the cream.

Akechi let out another sharp cry, the warm sensation of Akira’s mouth on his cock, licking the cream off it before taking the head between his lips. He watched the mop of black hair shake as he bobbed up and down, using everything left in him to not buck his hips further in, arms tensing again above his head. Akira sighed at the heavenly flavors mixing again on his tastebuds; sweet cream on salty skin, humming at the familiar weight of cock in his mouth. He closed his eyes to focus on the taste and the equally sweet sounds he could catch as Akechi still was holding his voice back. That just wouldn’t do, he absentmindedly thought, and kept going further, one hand held the others left thigh firmly in place to keep him still, the other went to start teasing his hole. The detective’s hips attempt to jerk up, in any direction really, unsure of how to react to his touches.

“You—“ Akechi’s voice started to come out, shaken as Akira nearly teased the prospect of pushing his finger in while he gave the head another good suck. “You really are one for teasing. Terrible of you—“

“Oh poor sweet Goro, you have no idea.” With a pop he let off the other cock, then reaching for the other bottle he put a good sized dollop on his fingers, spreading the wet mixture all around the detective’s hole before sinking a finger in. Akechi jumped at the sudden intrusion, not quite mentally prepared for the harsh thrusts of his finger, though his body was greedily accepting. He shut his eyes and let out a few more sweet whimpers before Akira slowed his pace, dipping back down to lick another stripe up his cock.

“Ah—A-Akira!!” The older boy whined, growing tense from the relentless sensation. Akira simple hummed, slowing the pace of his finger down just to make it a slow but steady rhythm, massaging inside while he took the tip back into his mouth. “F-Fuck, you’re too much...”

Swearing was a good sign; outside the bedroom Akechi did have a mouth on him but it was always well out of earshot, or at least what he hoped was. Alone and pinned to the bed, however, was a whole different story.

“Then tell me, hm?” He said as he popped the tip out of his mouth and gave a good long lick up the length, mouth open obscenely as he watched Akechi’s expression struggle and twist with pleasure. He used the moment to add a second finger, sliding it along side easily. “Tell me everything, I love hearing your voice.” It was true, the detective could be reading from a chemistry text book and he would listen in awe.

“Hnn-“ Akechi let a sharp breath out. “You... you’re—“ His voice keened high when Akira teased at his prostate, hips jerking up. The thief’s grip tightened to keep him still again.

“I’m?” Akira questioned again, kissing up the length as his fingers kept teasing pressure. He lifted up a bit just so he could observe his current handiwork; the other’s cock cleaned of sugary cream and drenched with saliva and precum as his digits stretched his hole. Staring intently as he licked his lips, the sweet and salt taste only whetting his appetite further, he watched curiously as he pulled his fingers out, pink entrance winking at him in their absence, soliciting a whine from Akechi.

Akira dove straight in, giving his hole a solid lick.

“Wha—?!” Akechi’s eyes opened wide and his whole body jolted. “Ah— Akira?!?”

He looked up silently, the detective looked back with this confused expression, but it didn’t look like a no face, so he continued, licking in slow movements, closing his eyes and focusing on the flavor of artificial vanilla and skin, oddly not a terrible combination. 

“What the— hell are...” Voice breathless and bewildered, Akechi arched and squirmed, still unsure if he liked this new feeling, Akira’s exploring him like this. He kept his arms above his head like he was told but he could decided if he wanted to wiggle away or into the other’s face. “F-Fuck, I—“

Mm, a incoherent Goro sounded just as good as he tastes.

Akira paused, “I told you. I’m going to absolutely devour you.” And just as swiftly he went back to work, tongue pushing inside as a hand reached up to stroke the detective off in tandem. Drinking in Akechi’s noises, he hummed in satisfaction, teasing his tongue along the rim alternating with soft kisses and licks to forcing his tongue as deep as he could. The other’s thighs twitched around Akira’s head, feet moving on his back with his legs slung over his shoulders.

“Aaahh-haha-akiraaa—-“ Akechi whined, panting into his arm as he let his head fall to the side; how long had he kept him in this state now? The thief was relentless, it was a wonder he hadn’t cum yet from the new, unfamiliar sensations from his mouth being in such a sensitive place, but the slow buildup was starting to reach that point. “I-I’m— aahh, close... close—“

Akira debated if he wanted to let the detective get off early, maybe even coaxing a second orgasm out of him later, but ultimately decided no. He pulled his hand and tongue away from the other’s body, sitting up to give himself a full view of Akechi’s shuttering, flushed form, edged so close but now having to back down, squirming in frustration.

“Now now, no whining.” Akira shifted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, then standing on his knees to finally relived himself of his own pants and underwear, sighing the moment his heated cock was freed to the cool air. “The reward is even sweeter when you wait for it.”

“Ugh, was licking my ass really the dessert you were craving...” Akechi bit in.

“Oh I’m just still snacking on the small stuff.” With more force then was probably necessary, only because Akechi was starting to get into his bratty mood, he moved the detective’s legs over and apart, pulling him to lay with his hips twisted on to his side. This let Akira slide in, straddling one leg with his cock lining up perfectly to Akechi’s well prepared ass, leaving his other leg stretched straight up with Akira holding it against his chest. While he left the brunette to question this new position, Akira grabbed the lube bottle again, pouring another more than generous amount, and coated his dick, mixing with his own precum to make another dripping mess.

With a hum, he pressed the tip right against his welcoming entrance. “But I do enjoy playing with my food too.”

“Ahhhhh, quit—-“ Akechi started but was caught biting back another moan as Akira slowly pushed in. “F-Fucking around already a-and—“ Another moan cutting him off as the head push though, stretching his rim much more that his own or the thief’s fingers could. 

“Hmmm?” Akira hummed questioningly, moving the other’s leg just enough he could see where the tip of his cock connected inside. That deliciously greedy hole that twitching around him so lovingly, he could already feel the warm tightness surrounding him, but he had to pace himself. Waiting patiently so that the other could adjust, watching as Akechi tried to calm his breathing, arms while still bound now pulled in front of him, face partly buried in them. Akira hummed again, this time with slight annoyance. “Ah, nope, show me that beautiful face of yours.”

It took a few seconds, and with a not so subtle roll of Akira’s hips, but Akechi did pull his hands away, gasping and forcing his head back. “God—“

“That’s an interesting way to say my name.”

“DAMN IT, fuck why are you like this?”

“I don’t hear really complaining.” Akira kissed up and down what he could of the detective’s leg, all the while he continued to roll his hips, pushing further with controlled patience until he finally bottomed out, hips meeting into their crossways position. “And I like hearing you insult me while I drive you insane.”

“A-Apparently...” Akechi breathed the word out between slowed pants, closing his eyes again just to focus on the overwhelming feeling of being stretched. “W-Why... why do I put up with you again?”

A smirk. “You know exactly why.”

Akira pulled back, only the head staying in before rolling right back in, more force in his hips this time. This left the other to snap his eyes open with a shocked gasp. 

“The sex is amazing for starters.” The thief seemed to be holding the conversation well, despite his own labored breathing, watching every little reaction of Akechi’s body with insatiable hunger. Before the brunette could snap another quip at him, he punctuated again with another thrust, falling into a steady but powerful rhythm. “You let go just a little bit more every time.” He was rambling now, maybe saying things he shouldn’t, but with Akechi’s unfocused eyes looking back at his own bound hands and perfect pink lips parted and gasping again, Akira could just confess everything to him. “You’re just as fascinated with me as I am with you.”

A particular hard thrust forced a loud moan from the detective, stuttering and forcing itself into a laugh. “R-Really?”, he said more insulted then quizzical.

“Mmm, you bring out my most depraved side.” Akira sighed, nuzzling into the meat of the other’s calf, before looking down at him with a sharp gaze. “I love it.”

He bit hard into his leg. Akechi could only let out a broken cry. 

Sucking hard while continuing his unrelenting pace, Akira let out a noise almost akin to a growl. The voice under him was starting to turn strained, rough, nothing like the practice pleasant tones from earlier. This was raw, sound coursing through his ears and straight to the pit of his gut, burning inside with a delicious heat.

“A-Aaaa—- Fu—Fuck, don’t—-“ Akechi trying to force words out, left scattered and struggling to ride along the infamous leader’s bout of passion, the sensation of his cock thrusting in and out so smoothly while his own bounced wet and uselessly against him. “Don’t s-stop! U-Uuh—-“

Akira watched with that ever sharp gaze, only softened with a glaze of lust but focused only on that deliciously drunk look gracing Akechi’s features. Even he was losing it now, the repeated motion of thrusting into his plaint hole, almost begging for his cock to refill him every second he pulled away, wet, pink, warm and oh so inviting. He let his other hand finally grasp Akechi’s own dick, stoking in tandem with the other letting another broken moan fill the air. “Goro—“ He sighed the others name, voice low and deep.

“Akira—! Ha—“ Akechi forced himself to meet those hungry steel eyes, feeling himself being stripped and devoured, overwhelming pleasure mounting his body and every logical faucet of his brain had turned off, the primal side of him screaming more, more. “More—!!”

Akira dug his grip harder into his thigh.

“Y-You want—- to devour me— fuck-fucking do it!”

Akechi’s entire body was riding into his now, hips bucking back, twitching with every punctual thrust pressing on his prostate like it was his personal pleasure button and everything started to boil over.

“Fuck me, please— please! C-Close, oh god fuck—a—-aaaAA-Akira!!”

The grip on his cock never faltered, a slippery warm pressure that nearly caused him to tumblr over.

“Goro— almost!” Akira gasped out, so so close but he refused to let himself cum before the detective. He want to see that unguarded, beautiful face lost in the moment.

“A—“ A high whine, mouth open and his head thrown back, honey chestnut hair an absolute mess and frame his face. Akechi jolted, arms thrown back above his head and his whole body stung tight like a bowstring, back attempting to lay flat while his hips were held sideways. Feeling both his cock and thighs jerk in his grip gave Akira a rush of satisfaction, thick cum dripping between his fingers as he stroked him through his intense orgasm.

“Good, yes, oh— Goro—-“ Akira stuttered himself, hips thrusting a few more times, Akechi’s shivering form pulling him in and he let his own cock rest deep, pulsing as he let his own release wash over him and flood the others insides. 

Warmth filled both of them with the soft sounds of each other’s panting breaths. Akira rested his forehead against Akechi’s soft but now hickey riddled leg, letting out a pleaser sigh. He looked down, observing his partner. Akechi has now hid his eyes within the junction of his elbow, awkward positioning his toes arms to do so. Plush pink lips gasping for a steady breath while the rest of his body looked so flushed with color and warmth, highlighting the faintest traces of freckles he almost never noticed.

Gently, Akira placed his leg down, pulling his spend cock out with a savoring groan, letting the other have control again of his position, which after Akira had shifted out from between his legs, Akechi seemed to only have the coherent thought to shift fully on his side, legs pulled up against him now, but he still had a content look on his face as he also pulled his arms away.

“Mm, good boy.” Akira hummed, patting Akechi’s leg softly.

He let out a soft laugh and a shiver in response, his face flushing just a little darker. “G-Glad it was satisfying for you.”

Hm, was it? 

Something still itches inside him. A quick glance out the window only told him it was dark out, and he was completely blanking in the location of his phone. He went instead back to watching the detective make extremely slow steps to compose himself, breathing softly now. Ideal this lead to him glancing at his other hand, the one still covered in cum, cool and slick, it almost reminded him of glaze on a donut.

Not even thinking he brought it up to lips and gave it a lick.

Not terrible. Another lick, maybe it was the combination of vanilla lube and leftover cream, but it seemed just slightly sweet?

“What are you doing?” The sound of Akechi’s voice was indignant, almost disgusting. Akira caught his gaze, pausing mid-lick like a cat that got caught cleaning itself and left his tongue peeking out.

“Cleaning up?” He answered stupidly, but didn’t stop licking the cooling concoction off his fingers, instead slowing his pace, making sure Akechi was well aware of every lewd motion his mouth and tongue made licking up his essence. Judging by the continuing flushed look on his face, he couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad thing. But this also led Akira to study the rest of the detective’s body again, noting he had left him a sweaty, sticky mess with just the barest hints of cream leftover. They were definitely going to need a good bath after this, and of course Akira had planned for it. Maybe Akechi would even let him was his hair, he would absolutely love to do that.

However there was one particular part that he caught himself staring at longer then needed; the perfect angle he had of Akechi’s thighs and ass he had, pink and flushed like the rest of him. After a final lick of his fingers, he used that same hand to guide up how thigh, gently grabbing a good handful of supple ass, spreading him apart again to get a good look as the others spent and still twitching hole.

“Akira?” Though his tone made him sound more like ‘What the hell are you doing?’, Akechi watched the thief carefully, though unable to see most due to his position. A shock spread through him, and he forced his gaze away in flushed embarrassment as he suddenly felt the warm drip of cum leaking out of him.

“Oh, sorry, I know we usually use condoms and you didn't stop me.” He wasn’t really sorry, he had planned on it actually.

Akechi squirmed slightly. “Mm, s’okay.”, he mumbled. “I... don’t hate it?”

Akira hummed in response, But was too mesmerized watching his mess slowly drip out, hole twitching as if it were trying to keep it all in and failing as Akira’s grip tugged a little wider.

“H-Hey, stop that,” Akechi’s voice shook a bit, but tried to retain some of his stock pleasant tone, “H-How about you untie me now, and we c-can...” Somehow the tugging on his rim and just that full, wet sensation of warm cum leaking cause his voice to stutter. “We can go the bathhouse and clean up, what do you—“

Akira ducked down midway though his sentence, almost on auto-pilot again, his tongue once again licking a stripe up to his hole, lapping up his own mess leading all the way up to the quivering source.

A pause; he decided the taste was also ok.

More of a bitter tang; perhaps his own steady diet of coffee, curry and junk food, but maybe also cause it was straight from the smug detective’s asshole. The flavored lube didn’t help but didn’t hinder either, so it didn’t stop him as his tongue drove straight in.

“What the fuck—!”

Needless to say Akechi’s voice wasn’t stopping him.

“Are you— doing?! Fucking—“

In fact, hearing him try to insult him between whimpers have him even more drive to keep again.

“D-Disgusting!! You—- absolutely filth-hah! H-How depraved are you???”

Akira only hummed in satisfaction, while the others quivering hips that seemed meet his tongue as he delved inside again showed Akechi was enjoying this more that he was willing to admit.

—-

Three days later, the Thieves returned to the casino, slightly more prepared this time, but only to have their progress slowed by the prosecutor’s rigged system. Joker was once again thankful for Oracle’s ever useful hacking skills. As she worked dutifully on the panel screen tucked away in one of the slots rooms, he, along with Skull, Panther and Crow, provided her cover while the others scattered below their raised platform, keeping an eye out for security. The other screens didn’t seem to take this long, but for whatever reason this one had been more of a struggled, Oracle tapping away while trying to ignore Crow, who had been hovering behind her at all the other stations, but this one he felt more inclined to offer his assistant. Joker watched the two carefully, occasionally glancing as his other teammates; Skull, now crouched down with hands and head resting on his pipe, looking bored as ever while Panther rested her hands on her hips, taking an obviously impatient stance.

“Ah, perhaps if you tried that last combination again?”

Joker watched careful, fully aware that their newest thief merely wanted to show off and prove his usefulness to the group. But he couldn’t help but frown as even from behind, everything about Oracle’s body language spelled out that she was getting fed up with Crow’s ‘assisting’. Another quip from his dumb perfect mouth and suddenly there was a flip of orange hair as Oracle turned her head looking directly up at the taller thief.

“Crow.” 

She spoke with an surprisingly calm and chipper tone, though most of her face was hidden behind the visor there was a clear but catty grin underneath it.

“Y-Yes?”

The princely thief backed up an inch as if some how intimidated by a girl three years younger than him, though he could have just been reacting in surprise.

“If you don’t stop butting in and let me focus on this, I think I’ll let a certain hacker group upload an audio file on a certain detective’s blog of him crying like a little bitch as he get ass eaten out by a delinquent.”

Absolute silence.

Joker himself is left standing there, he can feel the heat under his mask but, man, also a small sense of pride; Oracle’s deadpan delivery was flawless, he was almost proud of her. She turned back to her work, leaving a blank faced Crow standing next to her in stunned silence. Joker reached up for a lock of his bangs, twisting it between red gloves fingers out of nervous habit as he glanced back to the other two within earshot, both wide eyed behind their masks.

“... Huh, so Joker eats ass.”

“W-Woah, Panther! You can’t just say that out loud!” Skull’s voice almost cracked, nearly falling over and dropping his weapon at his teammate’s casual statement.

“What? I mean, that’s not bad, kinda hot actual.” She shrugged, giving an ok sigh with her fingers back at Joker, who wasn’t sure what to think, but he guessed it was a good thing?

“Dude...” Skull narrowed his eyes at him, but he sounded more agitated as WHO’S ass it was rather than the fact it was ass at all.

“W-Wait wait wait, what the hell is going on up there??” Queen’s voice cut in over their earpieces, decidedly panicked and almost squeaking, quickly followed by a feathery laugh from Noir.

“I guess we should say congratulations to you two. My, Crow certainly is very luck.” She said with a knowing giggle in her tone.

“Har—N-Noir?!? W-What are you saying?”

“Oh? Shall I explain it Queen? I can go into detail.”

“T-That’s not—“

“Actually I’m curious of the practical positions—“

“Fox!?!”

“Granted the sex of the subject shouldn’t matter, since the anatomy is similar, but rather the angle of body structure to pull of such an act—“

“UUUGH YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME IT WAS GROSS HUMAN STUFF, I SLEEP IN THAT ATTIC TOO YOU KNOW!!!”

Granted Mona’s whining ended the conversation, though there was still some awkward muttering about getting back on task, not that this had bothered Oracle in the slightest, celebrating with a fist pump as she had cracked the code while everyone else was yelling. Joker could still feel the tinge of heat on his face but oddly enough he seemed less bothered by it then he should, maybe it was the dashing thief persona he was wearing that gave him more confidence.

Oh, and Crow?

There was a split second where Joker panicked; paranoid that Oracle dropping the clue of her secretly recording everything would ruin all their plans, but they could easily say it came from the thief’s own phone (even the bugs downstairs in the cafe, granted how loud the other was.) Speaking of, the princely detective did catch Joker’s glance, as the thief gave him a shrug in response, judging from the fact he couldn’t tell where the red of Crow’s mask ended and the red of his face began, quickly turning to hide his embarrassment from everyone else, it was safe to say that it wasn't top on his list either.

Joker smiled to himself.

And made a mental note to ask for a copy of the recording.


End file.
